Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to vertical transistors. More particularly, the present invention relates to controlling a gate length of a vertical transistor.
Background Information
In the recent past, the industry has indicated that vertical transistors may be an option as transistors continue downwardly scaling. However, some challenges remain, for example, how to control the gate length of vertical transistors.
Thus, a need continues to exist for gate-length control in the fabrication of vertical transistors.